


I feel all these things

by withalittlebitofsavage (quietlyintoemptyspaces)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietlyintoemptyspaces/pseuds/withalittlebitofsavage
Summary: I cut out my heartTo make room for the hateBut even that ran out





	

I feel all these things

But I never say them out loud

Not even to myself

I am weak and vulnerable

Fragile and broken

I am not forged from fire

Or made of stardust

I bleed red

And I bleed and I bleed and I bleed

I cut out my heart

To make room for the hate

But even that ran out

So I am left with nothing

And that is all I am


End file.
